When the Parents Are Away…The Kids Will Play
by AlexPayne
Summary: How much trouble can a game of Truth and Dare be? What kind of trouble can Harper,Max,Justin,and Alex get into when their parents are away?
1. Alex's Idea

I do not own these characters :(

When the Parents Are Away…The Kids Will Play

Chapter 1: Alex's Idea

Alex's POV:

"Let's go Jerry," mom said dragging dad away from the fridge where he was trying to stuff pudding cups into his pockets.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. Do you have any room in your purse for these last two?" he questioned trying to force the last two cups through the small zippered opening.

Wow was I glad I had popcorn, this was better than watching those stupid MTV reality shows. I still didn't understand why dad needed so much pudding; they were just going to be at the convention till tomorrow night.

"If you two don't hurry up then you're going to miss your train, and then I won't be left in charge, and I already wrote out everything we were going to do on my white board." My annoying older brother, Justin said.

With one last tug, mom had dad out of the fridge and halfway to the door.

"Goodbye kids, be good. Alex please try and behave," mom said narrowing her eyes to glare at me.

"And NO magic," dad added.

I just widened my eyes innocently while batting my eyelashes, "I wouldn't dream of it daddy" I said smiling sweetly before the door closed in my face.

I turned to see Justin smirking at me. "What," I snapped.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of using magic daddy, I'm soo responsible and trustworthy. How could you ever think I would use magic recklessly? I'm your little princess," he mocked in a high pitched voice, while batting his eyes.

"I don't even sound like that, your, such a loser. Now if you'll excuse me I'll just be going." I said trying to pass him.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going? Mom and dad left me in charge and according to the white board, it's time for homework." He said pulling his white board out from behind the couch.

I rolled my eyes, "I was going out, not that it was any of your business. And just because it's written down on the board doesn't mean I have to do it.

"Yes it does," he tried to argue.

"Fine, _Justin's rules make things more boring than a gourd; I think it's time to erase his white board."_ I said, his board going completely blank.

"Alex, first of all, that spell was stupid, and second of all…I worked really hard on that," he whined.

"Well it may have been stupid, but it got the job done. See ya," I said running past him to the door, slamming it on my way out.

I was panting from running and laughing when I got down into the sub shop. Harper was there staring at me like I had two heads. Before she could even ask, I explained what I had just done.

"You know Alex, you could be a little nicer to Justin, he's always there for you when you need him," she tried to reason.

Well when she puts it like that, I felt kind of guilty. Then I thought about it again and realized that people would think I had something wrong with me if I all of a sudden started being nicer to Justin so I shrugged off the feeling of guilt.

Sometime during my inner monologue, Max came in from the lair. His complaints about being bored got me thinking yet again.

"I know what we should do, we should play truth and dare," I shouted jumping up from my stool and startling Harper.

After she recovered from my sudden outburst, she agreed that it was a good idea, and so did Max. We headed upstairs to ask Justin to play.

"Hey Justin," I said as I opened the door. He was hunched over his white board trying to remember what exactly he had written on it before I erased it all.

"No," he responded.

"You don't even know what I want"

"It's you Alex, so I'm sticking to my safe answer…NO"

"We just wanted to know if you wanted to play truth and dare with us," I said sticking out my bottom lip, and giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"That actually doesn't sound like such a bad idea," he said much to my surprise.

"Really? That was easier then I though. I was almost sure I would have to use the agreement spell on you," I said scratching my head in confusion.

"Yes really, let's play…but no magic. That's the only fair way to play since Harper is here." He declared.

I rolled my eyes, but agreed as we sat down around the table to play.


	2. Truth

I do not own these characters :-(

Chapter 2: Truth

Alex's POV:

"Ok so I think that I should go first, then we can go in a circle. That means after I go, it's Alex's turn, then max, then Harper." Justin announced.

"We know what a circle is Justin, just go before I go for you," I snapped back, rolling my eyes for dramatic effect.

He sneered at me before continuing on. We had already decided that the truths were for everyone except for the person asking, and the dares would be individual.

"Ok, if you could be born into history as any famous person who would you be and why?" he questioned looking rather pleased with the words that just came out of his mouth.

"That one is easy for me," I said glaring at him, "I would be mom so I could decide to have me be born first."

"Alex that didn't even make sense," Justin announced.

"Whatever, I bet it still hurt your feelings."

"No," he whispered, keeping a steady gaze on his shoes.

"_Cough_ Liar _cough_" I said laughing and high-fiving Max.

After Max finished laughing he answered, "I would be Muhammad Ali so I could kick people's butts. I would be able to wear those cool gloves and I could spit in a bucket without having mom yell at me for being disgusting" he said.

The rest of us just looked at him, who would have thought he would actually know someone from back in the day. Justin was nodding in approval and Harper was hopping in her chair, apparently she had a good one that she was just dying to share.

"I would be Coco Chanel because she designed clothes, although her clothes aren't as cool as mine." Harper said smoothing out her feather dress, and straightening her robin egg headband.

"Riiiggght," I said…my turn, "Do you have a secret talent? If yes…what is it?"

Harper jumped in yet again, "I can make people confess things just by staring at them, watch," she said, as she started squinting her eyes and staring at max.

Max stared back looking incredibly uncomfortable before he snapped, "alright, fine I confess I tried using the blender again. I'm sorry Justin; I'll get you some new underwear."

"I thought the washing machine ate my underwear, I haven't gone near that thing in like two weeks. I lost $5 worth of allowance for making mom do my laundry," Justin pouted.

Meanwhile max looked guilty, while I tried to pick myself up from the floor after I fell off my chair from laughing so hard.

"See isn't this fun," I laughed, finally seated in my chair again, "Anyway let's move on, shall we, Justin"

"Nope sorry no hidden talents besides being able to put up with you two," he seethed jabbing his pointer fingers into my and Max's chests.

"My hidden talent is that I can do magic," Max said throwing his arms out and wiggling his fingers.

"Max that's not hidden, we all know that you can do…oh never mind," I said.

"Ok my turn," Harper said, "What is the meanest rumor (true or false) you have spread about someone? If you haven't spread any rumors, then what's the meanest rumor ever spread about you?"

"Someone spread a rumor about me around school that said I like to eat dog cookies," Max said, but it was kind of nice because then people started leaving them in my locker. They are really tasty, especially the green ones.

"Um, ok, that's weird. Someone spread a rumor about me around school that said I still sleep with my lightsaber nightlight, and that I still take baths, and that I use a Darth Vader hooded towel," Justin whined.

"Guilty," I laughed, "I guess that answers the truth for me, I told the whole school about your nightlight, towel, and how you still take baths."

"What why?" Justin asked.

"Umm because I was bored, what else was I supposed to do?"

"Jee I don't know…anything but that!!!" he yelled.

"People, people please, it's my turn," Max shouted waving his hands in our faces, "Thank you, what is your most embarrassing nickname, and how did you get it?"

"Oh I can answer this one for Alex, Russo. She got it from her juvenile delinquent ex, Dean," Justin answered, earning himself one of my best death glares.

"Yeah well I can answer for Justin, its J-man because he gave it to himself." I mocked.

"Ok children settle down, my worst nickname is, walking fruit cup. I mean seriously a girl can't wear a fruit dress to school without being mocked." Harper vented.

"Well then, shall we move onto our dare portion of this game?" Justin asked, trying, and failing to sound like a game show host.

"Whatever you say Drew Scarey" I laughed at my own joke while everyone else just stared.

"What, I thought it was funny because you know the game show host Drew Carey? Well I just added an S to his last name to make it Scarey…to help me mock Justin," I tried to explain.

"It's really not that funny, and it was only made worst by your explanation," Justin smirked.

"Whatever, let's just play," I said sitting back in my chair and pouting.


	3. Dares

I do not own these characters :-(

Chapter 3: Dares

Alex's POV:

Justin let Max go first this time, and Max chose to dare him. In hopes of possibly getting Max to dare something good, I decided to help him out. Grabbing him by his shirt, I began to whisper some of my best ideas in his ear.

"Hey, hey no fair, you can't help him!" Justin whined.

"Uh yes I can, the only rule is no MAGIC…not, no WHISPERING, Dork" I snapped before continuing.

"No, no I already did that yesterday," Max responded to one of my ideas.

"Did he eat it?" I questioned.

"Did what? Eat what?" Justin asked looking worried.

"The gum I gave you yesterday," Max answered.

"You mean this gum?" Justin asked, pulling out a stick of gum from his pocket.

"Yeah that would be it."

"What did you do to it?"

"It's ABC (already been chewed) gum that I flattened and dried out in the sun."

"Eww Max, that's disgusting" Justin squealed, looking like he was going to puke.

_Who knew my little brother could be so evil? I guess he does learn from the best, _I thought as I picked myself up from the floor, where I fell from laughing so hard.

"Ok People let's get back on task. Max will you just do the other dare I told you?" I said.

"Sure thing, Alex!! Justin, I dare you to wish all of our customers this afternoon a Happy Bellybutton Appreciation Day!!" Max yelled, throwing his hands out, almost knocking Justin in the face.

Justin looked horrified, while the rest of us just laughed. Next was Harper's turn, and she chose to dare me.

"Alright Alex, I dare you to let me dress you, and you have to wear the clothes for the rest of the day." She said.

I stared straight ahead, I could hear my brothers laughing, but my thoughts were louder. _I have to let her dress ME? I'm not some stupid doll. That already happened to me once already, and my hair is still growing back. Oh, she is so going to pay for this._

My brothers were still laughing when I came back from my thoughts. Harper was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Fine, if you're going to dress me, then I dare you to let me dress you, and you also have to wear the clothes for the rest of the day." I declared.

I didn't think it was possible, but Justin and Max started laughing harder, actually leaning on each other for support. Harper looked a cross between, being scared, throwing up, or crying. Wow this game is awesome.

After the two idiots were done laughing, Justin realized that it was his turn. He of course was daring Max. After about ten minutes of him "thinking", I decided that he needed my help. I leaned over and started whispering ideas to him.

"No fair, she can't help you, she's EVIL!!!" Max cried, jumping out of his chair.

"Didn't she just help you?"

"Well yeah, but we double team you all the time."

"Well now you know what it is like to be me," Justin said, nodding his head to my last idea.

"That's funny, I don't have the urge to play with dolls," Max retorted.

_Wow, I must really be rubbing off on that kid_, I thought as I reached across the table for a high five.

"Action figures," Justin grumbled, looking like a kicked puppy.

He pouted for a long minute before finally speaking again, "Max I dare you to put peanut butter in one of your armpits, and jelly in the other. Then you have to take two pieces of bread, wipe off the PB&J, smash the bread pieces together, and eat the sandwich."

_Whoa, where the heck did that come from, that was not one of my suggestions? _ I thought.

"Nice one Justin, I thought you were going to use the old eat a whole bottle of mustard idea I came up with," I said staring at him in admiration.

"I was, but then I figured he probably already did that, so I changed my mind."

I was time for us to fulfill our dares. Max and Justin went down to open the sub shop, while Harper and I went to go change. _Thank goodness we are only open for a few hours today_, I thought as Harper dragged me to her room in the basement.


	4. Let the Dares Begin

I do not own these characters :-(

Chapter 4: Let the Dares Begin

Alex's POV:

I successfully remembered to duck, avoiding a concussion from the pipe, as Harper pulled me down the basement stairs.

"Oh Alex, I'm so excited!! I made this dress for you quite some time ago, and I never imagined that I would actually get to see you wear it!!!" Harper gushed pulling out a mannequin from behind a stack of boxes.

I gasped in horror. The dress was horrible. White, pictures of the two of us covered the entire dress. The white leggings I could deal with and I slipped them on without a problem, same as the black flats, but when it came to that dress…no way.

I was standing there in my leggings, flats, and black spaghetti strap tank top. My arms were crossed defiantly over my chest and the toe of my right shoe was bouncing angrily against the hard basement floor.

"Alex, I already tried begging, so I guess the next step is force," Harper threatened, scrunching the bottom of the dress up so she could pull it over my head.

I stepped back; unfortunately I didn't have anywhere to go. The cold basement wall was pressed against my back. I had my hands out in front of me, and if anyone were to come down there it would probably look like we were filming some sort of horror movie.

I panicked and reached down to my boot, groping for my wand. Apparently, my reaching only helped Harper, and I saw my wand on her bed as she forced the dress over my head with a triumphant yell.

I stood up and glared at her, but she just smiled unfazed by my burning gaze. She spun me around, and grinned happily.

"See Alex, it's not so bad."

"Yeah whatever," I scoffed as she slipped on the final touch, a black and white polka dot headband.

I was just happy it was my turn to dress her. I grabbed for my wand, knowing that this would be the easier way to do things.

"Alex, you're not supposed to use magic," Harper warned.

"I know, but I want to see Max do his dare," I answered, trying to come up with a spell.

"Why it's disgusting," she said wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"Exactly" I smirked.

"Now, stand still so I can do my spell," I said positioning Harper so she was directly in front of me.

"_Harper usually dresses like a fruit tree, for today have her dress more like me,_" I recited.

I looked over at Harper, who was cringing, "Harper, you're not going to die, stop cringing," I snapped giving her a once over.

She looked pretty good, her hair was down in waves, she had on blue skinny jeans, a baby pink peace sign shirt, pink converse, millions of bracelets, and a long gold peace sign necklace.

"Wow, I have to admit, this isn't half bad," Harper said as she examined herself in the mirror.

"I know, now come on, the sooner we get to the shop, the sooner we can finish working and do nothing the rest of the day," I said dragging her back up the stairs, and narrowly avoiding the pipe.

Justin's POV:

Max was just finishing smashing the bread together, when Alex and Harper appeared. I tried, and failed to keep in my laughter, which of course caused Alex to punch me on the arm.

"You know, this isn't half bad," Max said taking another bite of his sandwich.

We stared at him in disgust, although it wasn't that surprising. I mean seriously, the kid ate dog treats.

Now I just had to wait to start my dare, where were all the customers?

Alex's POV:

Ok this is getting a bit ridiculous. We have been sitting here for ten minutes already, and there are no customers.

I stood up angrily and stomped to the doors. I peered into the crowded street, "Come on, what's wrong with you people?" I questioned through the glass, causing two people to turn around.

"Are you guys open?" they questioned.

_No, we are just sitting in here for our health_, I thought. "Yes, that's what the sign…MAX!! Did you forget to switch the sign again??" I yelled flipping the sign to 'OPEN'.

"You know, I knew I forgot to do something," he said taking a massive bite out of his second peanut butter, jelly, and armpit sandwich.

Customers started piling in, once the sign was changed, and we got right down to business. Harper was bussing the tables, while I was taking orders. Max was in the back making the sandwiches, on the counter not in his armpits, and Justin was at the register, wishing everyone a 'happy bellybutton appreciation day'!!

It was close to closing time, and I was in the back waiting for Max to finish with my orders. I heard the doors open and the unmistakable voice of my brother's best friend Zeke.

"Hey Harper, looking good," I heard him say as Max handed me my order. I heard her whisper her thanks and when I looked through the open window, I saw her blushing a deep crimson.

As I pushed open the door I heard Justin whispering to Zeke, "Hey Zeke, whatever you do, don't say anything about Alex's…"

I emerged from the kitchen at that moment and was met by an open mouthed Zeke, "Whoa Alex, lose a bet or something?" he questioned.

I calmly smiled, and switched my order to the other hand before punching him in the arm. Switching the order back to its original hand, I walked away smirking.

"Ow, man not again. Dude, Justin, your sister is violent." Zeke whined clutching his reddening arm.

"Yeah I know, she punched me a few hours ago, and I'm pretty sure I have a bruise." Justin responds lifting up his shirt sleeve, revealing a perfect impression of my fist. I just smirked and continued serving.

The last customer left, and I swiftly shut and locked the doors, and turned the 'OPEN' sign to 'CLOSED'. Before anyone could say or do anything, I magically changed clothes and sighed in relief.

The rest of the night was perfect; we just sat around and watched movies until we fell asleep.


	5. Welcome Home Mom and Dad

I do not own these characters :-(

Chapter 5: Welcome Home Mom and Dad

Alex's POV:

The next morning I woke up on the floor in the living room. The TV was still on, playing pirate like music, and demanding us to pick whether we wanted to 'play', 'select a scene', or watch the 'sneak previews'. I quickly turned it off; the music was grating on my nerves, and looked around.

Harper was lying on the floor in front of the couch, Justin was sleeping on the couch, and max was sleeping on the oversized chair, his feet propped up on the table.

As quietly as I could, I ascended the stairs to my room. I grabbed my makeup and camera, and headed back to the living room. Justin had flipped so he was on his back, and in perfect position for my plan.

I added blush to his cheeks, and made it look like his lips were a heart. I snapped a picture, and cursed myself for forgetting to turn off the flash.

Justin woke with a start, which caused Harper to wake up screaming, and Max to fall off the chair. I was laughing so hard that I couldn't breathe as Justin looked into the mirror and screamed.

"ALEX!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!!???" he yelled, trying to rub the lipstick off his lips.

I was laughing too hard to answer, so he stormed off up the stairs. A few minutes later, I heard the bathroom door slam, and the shower turn on.

"Weeellll, bye," Harper said, as she retreated to her bedroom for a few more hours of shuteye.

"Yeah, I'm headed out too. I'm going to go see if the guy from the supply store has any dog hair yet." Max said, magically changing his clothes and dashing out the door.

I was alone, finally, and I realized that it was too quiet. I turned on the TV, and began surfing the channels. After a while I realized that there was nothing on so I just left it on food network.

About an hour later, I was really into an episode of _Ace of Cakes_, when I felt the remote being pulled from my hand. Before I could even turn, the station changed to the lamest show on earth, _How it's Made_.

"JUSTIN!!!!" I screamed.

"That's what you get for ruining my morning," he said, dangling the remote over my head.

I lunged at him, trying to pry the remote from his hands. He started tickling my sides, causing me to scream and fall onto the couch, pulling him with me. He was trying to get up, but I successfully flipped him so he was pinned under me. I grabbed the remote and positioned myself so that I was sitting on his chest. I changed the station back and began watching, pretending not to hear his strangled protests.

Of course, this would be the day my parents arrived home early.

"Kids, we're home…umm what are you doing?" Mom said as she walked in the door and noticed my unusual chair.

"Just watching the Food Network, want to join me?" I asked smiling sweetly.

"No we don't, and get off your brother; I don't think he should be turning that color." Dad said shoving me a bit.

I just rolled my eyes and hopped off, taking the remote with me. Justin glared at me for a few minutes, before stomping upstairs to his bedroom.

My parents stared after him before turning their attention toward me. "So, how did everything go?" they questioned.

"It was fine," I said returning my gaze back to the TV.

They were waiting for a more elaborate answer, but seeing as I was too transfixed by the cake that looked like a zombie, they left me alone.

"Guess we'll find out later," I heard my dad mumble as he helped my mom carry their bags to their room.

I shrugged; _yeah they will eventually find out_, I thought turning my full attention back to the TV.


End file.
